


The Flip Side of the Pillow

by fossileater



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Short One Shot, Trans Male Author, Trans Male Character, mentions of anal sex, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fossileater/pseuds/fossileater
Summary: The Dragonborn recalls some fond memories.
Relationships: Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Lydia, Trans Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Lydia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Flip Side of the Pillow

The warm light of the hearth fire crackled and popped, spreading its gentle calm through the heart of the Dragonborn's home. He stood leaning against the rocky wall gazing blankly into the fire's depths as the unusual silence of the house filled the air around him. Lydia, his usual company, was out selling wares at the new shop she set up in town shortly after their wedding day. He was happy she found a way to keep herself busy while he was away for months at a time fighting dragons and looting old corpses. He stopped inviting her long ago for her safety as the poor girl clumsily set off every single trap that they encountered in her eagerness to run far ahead of him. The Dragonborn finally snapped out of his daydreaming and pushed off the wall to walk up the stairs leading to their second floor. The awkward silence was almost stifling enough to cause his ears to ring. So used to the creak of Draugr bones or the distant howl of wolves just below the wind that just the absence of his wife sharping her blades was enough to put him on edge. He paused next to the now empty room that once used to be her personal bedroom when the two had only just met. The sheets were tightly tucked into the corners of the cold bed and the chest by its end was now filled with their least essential supplies. All of the personality the room once had was now shuffled together with his in their master bedroom a few feet away. The Dragonborn strolled towards the bed and plopped down on its edge before leaning back on his palms into the soft mattress. As he felt the coarseness of the blanket beneath his fingers he recalled the first night he had walked in on Lydia pleasuring herself.

It had been a rough day for the Dragonborn as evident by the multiple arrows and frost shards protruding from the spots of his armor he couldn't reach with his hands and was genuinely just too tired to shrug off any piece of his armor to try. He slouched through the doorway of his house and trudged his sore hide up the stairs only to stop in confusion as the double doors that led to the master bedroom were shut. The tips of his left hand began to glow with a beginnings of a spell as he slowly cracked one of the doors open. He was greeted with the sight of a pale ass up in the air on his bed while Lydia's face was pressed down into his pillow. Her rough, calloused fingers spreading her pussy and dipping knuckle deep into its wet depths as she finger fucked herself hard. She moaned sweetly into his pillow as he stared shocked from the doorway. The spell on his own fingers dissipated as his cheeks began to burn. Lydia's hips began to thrust backwards onto her fingers as she grew closer to her climax. Her passionate cries spilled his name from her gasping lips and his clit hardened. Lydia shoved her face down as far as possible and screamed into his pillow as she gushed on her fingers and down her thighs. Thrusting as fast as she could in her position while her knees began to shake. The Dragonborn felt his own pussy grow wet at the sight and he resisted the urge to try to rub his thighs together in his armor. Lydia's head popped up from his pillow in a large gasp and she finally pulled her cramping fingers out and collapsed down onto his blanket. She breathed heavily as he watched her gorgeous form for a few moments longer, then quietly shut the door.

The Dragonborn pressed his palm between his thighs and ground down lightly on his throbbing clit as he fondly recalled the many more times he would hear her moan his name into his pillow. Speaking of which, the Dragonborn turned his gaze to look at the soft but cold pillows that adorned the top of what is now considered the guest room bed. He thought about all of the times he has caught Lydia pressing her face into an old shirt to catch his scent and a spark went off in his dark mind. He removed his soft garments and shuffled to the middle of the bed. He grabbed one of the pillows and shoved it between his thighs so he could straddle it. The material pressed against his wet pussy and began to dampen as he grabbed the top corner and pulled it up towards him just enough to have friction while he began to thrust into it. As his long hard clit dragged against the pillow he imagined shoving Lydia's face down into it and making her smell the heavy scent of his wet cunt that marked the pillow. He tightened his grip on the pillow's corner and imagined his fingers were buried in her tangled hair, offering no escape from the fingers buried deep in her dripping wet folds. Thrusting into his wife as hard as she can take it made his own pussy gush and his head tilt back in ecstasy. His hips rocked harder against the pillow and a whine built in the back of his throat as the pillow wasn't enough to satisfy him but he was determined to finish no matter how long he had to be edged for. 

He let go of the corner and slammed his palms into the mattress leaning his form down and over the pillow. He thrust his clit down into the soft pillow and imagined it penetrating Lydia's ass. The sound their bodies would make as they collided while her eyes rolled into the back of her head in pure bliss at the feeling of him stretching her to fit him perfectly. Feeling her tighten and clench as she rode the waves that rocked her body from head to toe as he groaned into her ear and nipped at her exposed shoulders. Sweat beaded across the Dragonborn's forehead as he humped the pillow with furious passion. Lost to the haze of lust that filled his mind with the familiar smell of their sex and the sight of his wife overcome with pleasure. The Dragonborn's muscles tightened and he came with a shout onto the pillow. The once soft material now soaked from his squirting pussy. His breaths came in as gasps as his body shuddered. His clit throbbed along with his pussy and he carefully pried the dirtied pillow from between his sticky thighs. The Dragonborn licked his dry lips and ginned deviously at the sight. 

The pillow was lovingly returned to its spot at the head of the bed with a few soft pats and the house was silent once more.


End file.
